


The Bundle

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Child, Fluff, Nalu fluff, Nashi - Freeform, Natsu is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: Natsu experiences the pleasure of meeting his first child.





	

_I was eating a chocolate croissant when this idea popped in my head. I thought the line was rather hilarious._

* * *

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: If I own Fairy Tail, you all would be screwed._

**ONE-SHOT: The bundle**

"Well, well, well," Natsu said smiling, looking down at small bundle in Lucy's arms. "Look what the uterus pushed out."

"Natsu!" his wife chided, but she was smiling, her eyes not breaking away from the baby that she held. Its movements were jerky and unpractised.

The contagious grin grew on his face. A euphoric bliss ran through him. It was surreal, even as his eyes peered intently at his child, he could not believe this small, incredibly tiny bundle, was his child. His first born.

"Natsu," came Lucy's soft whisper. Her skin was still pale, her hair stuck to her forehead, she was filled with exhaustion after twenty-eight hours of labour, but she radiated happiness. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Suddenly, the child was too small, too fragile, and too weak for his large calloused battle-worn hands. "What if I drop her?"

"You won't." Saying with absolute reassurance and confidence, the small bundle, wrapped in a pink blanket was pushed into his hands.

Natsu gasped. She was … small, and red – and the nurses reassured him that was completely natural, and held the lightest shade of blue eyes that all newborns had, weighed like a feather. She was beautiful.

"She's amazing …" warm tears gather in his eyes, unfallen. "Lucy, this is our daughter … we have a child! We're parents!"

The large grin returned with his boisterous attitude.

"It's amazing."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hoped you all liked this little drabble, I found it cute. Anyways, thank you guys for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**What's going on with me:**

**My life is feeling incredibly good at the moment. I feel pumped for my LAST EXAMS EVER TO BE DONE! I've become closer with some people in my group, and even though I have graduated, I'm still getting to know people better in my year group … so getting to know people you didn't have the chance to know before is not over, even after school. It is all up to you to make the time. And I am still learning the most amazing this about people. I don't know, I just feel high on life and that nothing can go wrong and that everything is just in the palm of my hand and I need to explore it … you know? You know.**

**Anyways, until next time guys :)**


End file.
